Shattered Memories
by Norrsken
Summary: New AR tale. During his illness at the Cydnus, before the Battle of Issus Alexander wanders away and goes missing from Camp for a long time. Hephaestion has a very hard time both to find him again and handle the Army and the other Generals.
1. Wrong Time, Wrong Place

Hello all,

It has been a long time since I *published* a longer fic, but now my lazy Muses have awakened. Shattered Memories will be a long tale with many complications both for Alexander and Hephaestion. The intrigue is inspired by Jun's two excellent novel length chapter tales about Bagoas and Hephaestion that are based on the drabble challenge prompts. Those words and sentences are most useful for inspiration and headlines for a longer fic.

Shattered Memories is set before the battle of Issus, when Alexander is taken seriously ill. In this, he wanders away and is missing for a long time. Hephaestion will have a very hard time both with searching for his Dear One and also to handle the Army and the battle preparations. It is not easy with a missing King when he is ad odds with all of Persia and - almost - all of the World!

I will try to update every other week now when my Muses are back.

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy,

/ NorthernLight

**Shattered Memories**

**Tarsus, 333 BC**

**Wrong Time, Wrong Place**

The auburn haired General looked his very best when he took the stand. He readied himself to speak to the other Generals. His hair shone like polished copper, his eyes were as blue as the clear summer skies or the stormy autumn Oceans, his features were stern but kind at the same time. His uniform, armour and cloak were immaculate, polished so that they shone like a silvery full moon. One might have assumed that everyone would have listened with the greatest attention to such a man, and that no one would look down upon him with contempt or slight.

He discretely cleared his throat.

"Gentlemen. These are serious times. We are at odds with the Persian Empire. We are at odds with all of Asia. There is severe discord in our Homeland. We seem to be at odds with the whole World! "

The other Generals listened with the greatest attention. They let him finish his sentences. Then all Hell broke loose. A veritable hurricane of evil whisperers, malicious bellowing and raucous roaring was unleashed in the tent. Several impertinent but important questions were posed.

"And - what are YOU to do about it?"

"What are WE supposed to do?"

"How is HE? When will HE be able to appear before us - to LEAD us once more?"

The last question was the crucial one. It was not very easy to answer. The auburn haired General had to think it carefully over.

"King Alexander's health is still precarious. He is making a slow recovery from his illness. The Healers are with him, They are doing a great work - but - my Gentlemen, I cannot say when our King will be back in Command again. Now I must take my farewells for this time. I have to go to attend to Him once more. "

Hephaestion turned his back to them. He wished that he had been able to sprout eyes in his neck, and also that he might produce an extra pair of hands ready to ward off any prospective assaults.

His faithful Guards Stefanos and Alexios watchfully covered his back and shielded and protected him on his return to the King's tent.

**Enemies**

When he walked away he heard the Evil Whispers from all around. He was used to them by now. Still, they were hurting him, now even more when his Dear One was in this precarious state.

_"That man! Someone ought to take care of him - permanently!" _

Craterus! His strongest and very worst detractor and adversary.

_"I am entitled to the High Command. My Father was King Philip's first General. "_

Philotas! Always vain and lusting for more power than he deserved.

_"No. The High Command should be mine! My Father is Regent at home. I am entitled to hold the same position here in Camp!"_

Cassander! Old Antipatros was reliable and good as gold. The same could not be said about his nortoriously envious and treacherous son.

"Calm yourselves, my Gentlemen. We must wait and see what happens. If King Alexander recovers he will see for himself what a fine mess this Hephaestion has created. If not..."

The following silence was even more ominous than the more outspoken slanders and whispers.

Eumenes! The sly and devious one. He was perhaps even more dangerous than the stronger and more prominent Generals.

The Secretary of State was a veritable and venomous snake!

**Friends**

The Beautiful Golden One did not look his very best these days.

Alexander rested uneasy in his Royal bed. It was not very Royal, more like a simple army cot, but it was broad and spacious. His attendants had done their very best to make him comfortable. He was covered by a midnight blue blanket adorned with sixteen golden ray stars. It was lighter than his usual one because his body was burning up from a dangerous fever. He was scalding hot. Still he shivered from ague and cold. Even the tepid breezes from the river were enough to make him feel freezing. He had been ailing for well over two weeks now and there were no signs of recovery whatsoever.

Hephaestion sat down at his bedside. He took the trembling hand and talked to him.

He was not sure that Alexander would be able to hear or understand him at all. Still, he told him all that had ocurred. He poured out all his inner thoughts and worries, as if the severely ailing friend actually would be able to hear him and do something about it.

"Oh, Alexander, my precious Golden One. Your subjects are driving me just mad! Your Generals are at odds with me and they cannot even cope with each other. They are worse than a pack of bickering he dogs! We have enemies all around us. I think that we are at odds with all the world!"

There was no sign of understanding. His Golden One lay limp and listless, his beautiful fair hair was damp and without its usual glossy shine. His features were emaciated, his cheeks sunken and his face was ashen gray. Hephaestion felt a hot crystal tear trickle down his cheek.

There were more people in the King's tent. The good doctor Philip was sleeping in a wicker chair in a corner. The Healer Amanda was there, her Companion General Cleitus, too, and as always the faithful Guards Stefanos and Alexios. They did the very best to watch over Alexander. Their calm and kind hearted support, care and help made it possible for Hephaestion to go on.

He was thankful to have such good friends at his side, especially during these hard and trying times.

**Cause And Effect**

Hephaestion leaned over his Golden One, resting his troubled brow on his emaciated chest. Suddenly a weak and trembling hand gently caressed him and playfully felt for his shining auburn tresses.

Alexander was awake! This was the first time in two long weeks!

The Healer Amanda came with a clay bowl brimming with a newly made calming concoction. She gently ushered Hephaestion away.

"Hephaestion. It seems as if he can hear you. All your worried ramblings are troubling him. You must stay calm and sensible and allow him time to rest and heal!"

The auburn haired man reluctantly withdrew from his friend and King as the Healer took his place.

"Alexander! You must drink this potion. It will settle your stomach and bring down your fever.

The golden haired man nodded and thankfully drank the potion when she lifted his head and held it to his lips. Afterwards he closed his eyes and fell into a salutary sleep. Hephaestion found the time to take some bread, milk and broth. Then he fell asleep in a wicker chair at his friend's bedside, totally exhausted from his long vigil and hard work.

When he woke up things were much the same. Alexander was asleep, covered by the dark blue blanket, adorned with gold thread embroideries of the sixteen ray Macedonian Stars. Amanda sat at his bedside, vigilantly watching her King.

"How is he?, Hephaestion worriedly asked her.

"I think that he is better now. He rests calm and easy and he has slept all night long. His stomach has not disturbed him at all, and now I think that the fever is about to break. "

As if to gainsay her optimistic opinions the golden haired man groaned and put a hand on his stomach. It seemd that the strong purges that had been administered to him was still acting on his system. The faithful Guards instantly helped him up and discretely led him behind the bedposts. When he had relieved himself he seemed to regain some of his lost dignity and he straightened himself, holding on to the bedpost. The light was back in his eyes and he seemed to have regained his former strength and vitality, despite his emaciated frame. He spoke reassuringly to himself.

" I need to act! I need to tell them to heed and keep in line! Phai cannot handle all this by himself! "

He set out at a fast pace, looking quite splendid and magnificent. His golden hair rose and cloaked his shoulders like a lion's mane, his gray eyes shone like molten lead and his powerful muscles played under his golden hue. He was like a Force of Nature, formidable and indomitable.

There was just this one problem.

King Alexander was stark naked!

Hephaestion ran up to him with a cloak and sandals.

"Alexander! You cannot go out and address the men like that!"

He managed to stop the King long enough to dress him in a fresh, white chiton, sandals and his Royal Red cloak. Then he followed in his shadow, seeing him walk out to the Camp. All Army cheered at the sight of their King and Commander. He had an encouraging word for all and everyone. They all cheered him and wished him a speedy recovery.

Not all had noticed the King's vigorous march through Camp.

The Generals were still bickering and at each others throats. They sat in the tent of the High Command, bellowing and roaring, almost ready to brandish swords and knives and hack away at each other. A booming and commanding Voice made them stop at once.

"My Gentlemen! We are at odds with Persia, not with each other!"

They looked at him with total awe and amazement. Then Alexander sat down and held a long, well rehearsed speech, assessing the situation in detail, laying out thorough and careful plans and intentions for the upcoming battle against the overwhelming Persian Army that Darius had marching against them. The Generals heeded him completely and at long last they dispersed and went to the assignments that had been given them by the King.

Hephaestion was more amazed than the rest of them since he knew all about the true state of his Golden One.

"He must have listened more carefully to my worried ramblings than I realized, " he mused with great satisfaction. "My Alexander will never cease to amaze me. "

Alexander was well again. Now all would soon be well.


	2. Prognostication

Hello all,

Here is the second entry of Shattered Memories. Hephaestion thinks that he has it all carefully planned, even fore the most difficult of circumstances. Little he knows that sinister plans are made elsewhere in a most unexpected manner.

All the best wishes, read and enjoy,

/ NorthernLight

**Evil Overload List**

For once in a while he had a moment of calm and peace. Hephaestion sat slumped at the bedside of his Golden One, resting his troubled brow on his chest, He was worried over Alexander's health even now when his friend was much improved. Alexander rested calm and easy but despite all this he was still feverish and delirious at times. His heart beat in a calm and steady manner, but occasionally it rushed on with troubled palpitations. The King had tried to rise from his bed and resume his work, but he could only sit up for short periods and his legs wobbled in a precarious manner when he tried to stand and walk. Now he gently patted Hephaestion's head, playing with his long, glossy auburn tresses. He talked to him, his voice carried now and he had one of his lucid moments.

"My Dear One, it seems that it will take some time before I can resume my Royal duties in a proper manner. YOU will have to carry them out for me, "he told his friend with great confidence. "I rely completely upon you!"

"Yes, Alexander, as you say, Alexander. What do you want me to do first ?"

"You know best, Hephaestion, you always do. When I rule as usual it is often YOU who tell me what to do. THEY do not know it, but without you I would be nothing, no one at all. "

The Golden One drifted into another troubled sleep. Hephaestion sat for some time at his bedside, then he rose from the wicker chair. At first he looked over all the medications his friend needed to recover from his fever. He asked doctor Philip and Amanda if they had all that they needed to treat their Royal patient. They nodded and told him that all was well with their supply of medical herbs, ointments and concoctions. Amanda cautiously put a hand on his shoulder.

"General Hephaestion, all this is good and well, but you must take care of yourself, too, "she gently told him. "You work too hard for HIM, and for us all. I am worried over what will happen if you cannot keep it up anymore!"

He looked her deep into her green eyes, putting his warm and strong hands on her slender shoulders.

"Yes, my friend, I too am worried about this - but I will endure. I MUST keep it up, HE and you all are well worth it," he stated in a determined manner. "Now I have to leave Alexander in your care for a while. I must attend to the government and the war plans."

Hephaestion reluctantly left his Dear One and went to his flooded writing desk at his own tent. During King Alexander's untimely illness all important correspondence of state gathered there. Fortunately Hephaestion had a meticulous sense of order. He quickly perused all the documents and arranged them in neat and proper heaps, the most pressing nearest to his eyesight, the less alarming more far away. Then he got to work, reading, considering and carefully thinking about every document and issue.

_"I have to see to the horses, the men and all their gear and weaponry. Then I must meet with the scouts and learn the exact whereabouts of Darius and the Persian army. They say that he has a hundred thousand men, both infantry and cavalry. All those certainly cannot march around and not become noticed! There is unrest at home in Macedonia, too. I must see to that when I have arranged all our Army business!"_

Just when he thought that he had it all sorted out he was interrupted by a determined stomping. He heard Stefanos and Alexios call out loud in an outrage.

"NO, General Craterus! You cannot go in there. General Hephaestion has told us that he will not be disturbed with anything at all. "

Of course they could not refuse the giant and brutish General entrance to Hephaestion's tent. He saw his most fervent detractor stomp inside, standing and staring down at him. He remained calmly seated at his desk.

_"Well, my heaps of papers are so enormous that I can shield myself behind them if he gets really nasty,_ " he mused with a dry and ironic humour.

"YOU, you just sit there behind your untidy heaps of papers! What are we to do about Darius and his one hundred thousand men marching straight towards us?, "he asked in a roaring and impertinent manner. "Alexander is not well enough to lead us and you are severely lacking as a Commander. I will have to take Command of our Army and defend us when the Persians approach! "

Now Hephaestion had had quite enough of Craterus and his obnoxious behaviour. He slowly rose from the desk. He was not as big as the giant General but he was a tall and strong man and now he managed to tower over his detractor and adversary and actually stare down at him.

"No, you certainly will not, General Kraterus. King Alexander has given his trust and the High Command to me. I hope and pray that he will soon recover and resume his duties, but if the Persians advance upon us before then I will lead the Army, and you will assist me. I will be on the Right Wing with the Companion cavalry, you will take the Center and Parmenion will take the Left Wing and the Thessalians. King Alexander has told me his plans and I am sure that we will be victorious even if he cannot lead us in battle!"

Craterus became quite overwhelmed by the auburn haired General. For once he was silent, watching Hephaestion with a new sense of respect and estimation. Then he bowed his head and addressed his adversary.

"Yes, General Hephaestion. You are right in following King Alexander's plans. These are hard times and we need to work together. I will even cooperate with the likes of you and do as you say, for now..."

Then he abruptly left the tent. Hephaestion gave up a great sigh of sheer relief before he resumed his overwhelming paperwork. It took him some more hours before he was finished and could go back to Alexander.

His friend slept calmly, wrapped in his deep blue blanket. A meal waited at the table, newly baked bread, soup, ham and a steaming hot omelet adorned with mushrooms and newly picked fragrant herbs. Amanda's cooking was excellent, as usual. He thanked her and sat down, enjoying the delicious meal. Afterwards she forced him to take a long and relaxing bath and then he went to sleep on a coach near Alexander's bed, satisfied with his long day of work and care for his friend and his Macedonians.

Hephaestion thought that he had it all carefully planned. Little did he knew that what actually was to happen, would be very different from all his meticulous plans.

**Prognostication**

Cappadochia, 333 BC

Shamash longed for the high roof of his Babylonian ziggurath and the long, warm nights when he would watch and observe the star lit sky that soared above him like a deep blue cupola adorned with sparkling gems and diamonds. He felt quite miserable and uncomfortable out here on the endless plains. The weather was constantly cold and dry and the mercilessly blowing winds brough on colds and coughs,

The Seer feared greatly for his health. Recently he feared even more for King Darius and the Persian Army. His beloved stars had shown him the most dire Omens for them. Trembling he made the Proskynesis before his King.

"High King, you must beware of Sikandar. The Stars tell me that he will win a great Victory. You will flee before him and your great Army will be scattered like wheat before the scythe."

King Darius sat silent on his throne, carefully pondering these dire Omens. Shamash was his most trusted and revered Seer, a Babylonian, one of the most skilled of the Chaldeans. His prophecies always became truth.

No one else could have spoken like that to the High King. Shamash was sent away, still trembling. Then King Darius rose and slowly proceeded to the altar sacred to Ahura Mazda, the Persian Lord of Light and Wisdom. The Eternal Flame burned before the solemn statue of the Wise Lord. King Darius sent his faithful Guards away. Then he bowed before the Altar, and addressed his God with an urgent prayer and request.

"Wise Lord, help me to protect my people against the horrors of Sikandar! Give me the courage to repel him from our lands! I defeated the Carducean Giant, but something tells me that Sikandar is a more formidable foe. "

The Eternal Flame flared and King Darius actually saw the statue of the God move and come alive before his very eyes. A solemn voice spoke to him.

"My dear Son, you are so right, " the God answered him. "You and your mighty Army are not enough to stop Sikandar. His Gods has told him that he is Invincible - but there is still Hope. I will help you and my Persian worshipers. I will find a means to lure away Sikandar from his Army. His Generals and soldiers are nothing without him. They will be easily defeated by you and your Army then!"

It was words of great comfort to the troubled High King. For the first time during his reign he made the Prostration before the Wise Lord, saying prayers of thank and reverence.

Now there was hope for Persia once more.

**TBC**


	3. Under The Influence Of The Lord Of Light

Hello all,

Here comes the third part of Shattered Memories. Poor Hephaestion. When he at long last gets some real and substantial rest something most terrible happens when he sleeps. My knowledge of Persian religion is not very extensive, but I realize that this is not the usual behaviour of the Lord of Light...

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy,

/ NorthernLight

**Under The Influence**

Hephaestion was tired, so very tired. He slept on a narrow couch at the side of Alexander's bed. He could never get enough rest, and even in his sleep he had constant worries for his many and important assignments.

Suddenly, his troubled sleep was disturbed by something. A strong hand grasped his shoulder and he was engulfed in a most wonderful warmth. He looked up and his eyes met with Alexander's beautiful gray orbs. They were now lucid and sparkling from regained vitality.

"Hephaestion. You are worried. You do not sleep well all alone on that narrow and uncomfortable couch, "Alexander stated. " Come here and rest together with me!"

Hephaestion obeyed most willingly. He snuggled down under the soft deep blue blanket adorned with the sixteen ray stars of Macedonia embroidered in golden threads by Queen Olympias a long time ago. Alexander embraced him and put his arms around him. Then he fondly caressed his glossy auburn hair, lulling him to sleep with friendly and loving ministrations.

_"Alexander is well again"_, Hephaestion thought before he drifted into a deep and well needed sleep. _"Now all will soon be well."_

Amanda sat herself into a wicker chair, watching over her Dear Ones. They were sleeping calmly and comfortably together and they both were looking better than in many days. The Healer allowed herself to drift into a soft and salutary slumber of her own in the chair.

The Wise Lord entered the Royal Red tent in the middle of the Macedonian Camp. Nobody saw him step inside. He was hidden in an invisible aura of Light, created as a diversion when he set out for this important mission. It was in the middle of the night and everyone but the vigilant sentries slept. All this was to no avail. The Wise Lord was impossible to shut out. He watched the golden haired man in the King's bed.

He was not alone there. An auburn haired, very beautiful man was resting at his side, lovingly held in a fond embrace. Both men were surrounded by a warm, golden aura of such love and friendship that the Wise Lord actually became repelled by it. He felt great remorse over his mission.

"_I do not want this to happen! They are so very close, so very beautiful together. It is seldom one sees such deep love and friendship,_ " he thought in his heat of hearts. " _It is a pity that I must do the thing that I came here for. But Persia requests it!"_

There were more people in the room. A woman Healer sat in a wicker chair. A good old doctor slept soundly on a sofa. Three faithful Guards stood at the door, vigilantly watching over the all inside the King's tent. The Wise Lord realized that the Golden One had been very ill recently. His illness had been most serious. It should have been fatal, but for the formidable and loving care of the people in the room, and the Love and Friendship of the auburn haired man. Also, there had been so many fervent prayers and well wishes from all the Macedonians in the army and camp.

_"I wish that MY King had such devoted subjects and friends. "_the Wise Lord mused to himself._ "Then he would not have had to send me to do this thing to his Enemy!"_

Alexander woke up to a warm and lulling Voice. A beautiful Light beckoned to him.

"Golden One! Come, come to me. You must rise and walk into the sunrise. The Light will be all yours. You have NOTHING here, the Light is all that matters."

Alexander felt the wondrous warm Light engulf him. Then it invaded him, filling him up, mind and body. He forgot everything that he was and everything that he wanted. All his Longings and Wishes dissolved as a will-o'-the-wisp as he rose from the bed. Hephaestion held on to him, trying to make him stay. Alexander reluctantly slipped out of his grasp.

_"This one is a very beautiful and reliable man. I feel sorry that I have to leave him_, Alexander pondered,_ "But the Light is more important. I must walk into the Light!"_

The King of Macedon rose from his bed and walked out of his tent. He walked and walked towards the East, straight to the rising sun. All the Camp was waking up, but no one saw him wander away. Alexander was hidden in an aura of golden Light. It did not leave him until he had wandered far away into the countryside. It carried him and helped him, giving wings to his trembling and weakened legs. It filled him up and cured him from his recent and serious illness. The Lord of Light wanted to do the best with his mission. He did not want the Golden One to come to any harm. Never before had he seen one filled with so much Light and Strength.

As Alexander wandered into the sunrise, he forgot everything, his name, his rank, his plans and his pride.

He even forgot about Hephaestion.

**Mood**

Hephaestion had not felt so good for a very long time. He was warm and secure in the arms of his Dear One. All was well and calm. He knew that war and dangers lurked in the future but for now all was perfect bliss and happiness. He gently caressed Alexander's golden hair and his brow. The fever that had plagued his friend for so long had now broken. His brow was smooth, dry and cool. The warmth that came from him was his usual golden Aura. It filled Hephaestion with new strength and courage, enabled him to go on and endure all the difficulties that loomed before him.

Now Alexander returned his caresses. He gently stroke his glossy auburn hair, his chest and shoulders.

"So beautiful, "the King mumbled in his sleep. "So very beautiful, and he is only mine. I wish that I were stronger and that we were on our own, without all those people watching over us..."

Alexander drifted deeper into his salutary sleep, together with Hephaestion. Both friends slept for a very long time, engulfed in a golden warmth that gave them back their vitality and filled them with the ability to cope with the dangers and difficulties looming before them.

When Hephaestion awakened, his Golden One was gone.

**TBC**


	4. Empty Mind

Now a dedication is called for. This story is for my very dear 'net friend Yumemakura. It is inspired by your inventive weekly prompts. Also, many thanks for your kind and constant friendship and support.

Empty Bed

Hephaestion was resting so very comfortably at Alexander's side. He was deeply immersed into the sleep of the innocent and unknowing. He was also totally exhausted and well needed to rest in the arms of his Golden One. Alexander always had the ability to restore him, even when he was weakened by his serious illness.

Now he slowly woke up to another day of trials and tribulations. He turned to Alexander for another warming and reassuring embrace.

The bed was empty on Alexander's side. All the warmth and security was gone. He looked all around the room. Alexander was nowhere to be seen. Amanda and doctor Philip slept calmly in their chairs. The healers were exhausted and they snored softly. They must have been very tired, indeed. Still they vigilantly held on to their pouches with herbal remedies. Hephaestion looked around th room once more.

_"He cannot be far away_, "He tried to reassure himself. "_He must be with the guards._ Perhaps, he needed to take a walk outdoors. "

Some time went. Alexander did not return to the bed. Then, Hephaestion saw that Cleitus and the Guards stood outside, vigilantly watching the entry to the King's bedchamber.

Alexander was not together with them!

Hephaestion stretched himself, like a ferocious mountain lion awakening to dangers. Suddenly he felt cold, almost frightened. He leaped out of bed and advanced towards the Guards.

"Where is King Alexander? Why are you not seeing to his security?"

"But, my General Hephaestion, "Stefanos indignantly answered, "he is with you, resting in his very own bed!"

"No, he is not. Wherever can he be?"

"Do not worry so, Hephaestion, "Cleitus calmly stated. "King Alexander is very weak. He cannot be far away. We will look for him together. "

They ran outdoors, looking everywhere around the tent. Then they extended their search to all of the Camp. Alexander was not to be found anywhere. At long last they had to realize the dreadful truth.

The King was missing.

Empty Mind

Alexander wandered in the warm and wondrous Light. He enjoyed basking in it, finding that it gave him new strength and vigour. He wandered for a long time, far away. Then he needed some rest. He sat down on a stone. It was warm and comfortable, almost like a soft cushion. It reminded him of something. A flash of a multitude of couches adorned with crimson cushions came before him. Then he saw enormous wine jugs and blood red wine being poured in a big golden cup. He shivered, instinctively knowing that the golden cup meant no good for him.

The flash of Memory was gone as quickly as it came. He did not know anything at all.

_"Who am I, _"he mused all to himself. "_I do not know who I am. I do not know my name. Where do I come from? Why am I out here on this arid steppe? Where are my friends and family?"_

Once more a flash of Memory came to him. There were sky blue eyes, glossy auburn hair, reliable strong hands and the most beautiful of men.

"Whoever is HE?, "Alexander thought. "I wish that he was with me now!"

Then this Memory, too was gone. Alexander forlornly put his hands onto his head, bending down and resting it wearily on his knees. His mind was empty, utterly gone. Tears of loss and sorrow flew from his eyes.

"Who am I. Where am I, "he called out loud.

No one heard him. No one answered to do his bidding.

King Alexander was all alone in a deserted wilderness. Only the wild and ferocious mountain lions and some venomous vipers heard his desperate call.

Serious Intentions

The Persian Court was in a worried state these days. King Darius sent out sentries every day. They watched all over the countryside. The Macedonian Army was far away. The Persians were in no imminent danger from them. No, the sentries were watching for something else, someone else.

One day they came before the King with news. They prostrated themselves before King Darius, panting and exhausted.

"High King. We have seen a golden haired Stranger wandering around the steppe, all on his own."

King Darius immediately rose from his richly adorned throne.

"My brave Immortals. Come to me immediately. We will ride out and secure this Stranger. He is to be captured and held in chains. Then we will bring him with us back to Persepolis. He is our Enemy. With him in our hands Persia will be safe again!"

King Darius entered his golden chariot and quickly raced out from his Camp, surrounded by his Immortals.

They intended to capture the golden haired Stranger, never to let him go again.

TBC


	5. Animal Friends

Hello all,

Here comes next entry of Shattered Memories. It is a short prequel to thePersian Court's and Darius' intended assault on Alexander. In next weekend's longer entry we will learn how Hephaestion fares against his detractors and more.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/ NorthernLight

**Animal Friends**

**Pella 333 BC**

Queen Olympias felt very lonely these days. The Regent Antipatros kept her completely isolated from all matters of state. She was left to the company of her handmaidens and ladies in waiting. Her greatest pleasure was the letters from her beloved son King Alexander. At least things went very well for him these days. Soon, he would be Lord of all Persia and Asia. He was irresistible. The Pythia herself had said so. Queen Olympias uttered a prayer filled with well wishes for her beloved son and his dearest friend Hephaestion.

To her great dismay it was not well received. She felt it lash out towards her like a cruel curse.

Alexander was in dire peril! There was nothing she could do about it!

Her friendly cat Megara came to her and snuggled up into her lap. Megara was friendly to no one but Queen Olympias. Now she purred reassuringly, making the distraught Olympias feel better instantaneously. Then her snakes, the big Glaucos and the little Hypnos slithered to her, coiling friendly around her feet. They hissed, offering what comfort they were able to muster.

"Oh, my dearest Alexander, I wish that you had such good and faithful animal friends as these wherever you are now!" the Witch Queen said out loud like a powerful incantation.

She knew that her wish would come true.

**Cappadochia 333 BC**

Alexander sat slumped on a stone. It was warm and friendly, all covered with soft moss and lichen. He held his head in his hands, rocking it to and fro as if these futile movements could make his failing memory return.

Suddenly there was a giant paw gently patting him on his knee and thigh and he heard a huge purring sound. He looked down into two warm amber coloured eyes. It was a giant mountain lion behaving like a cuddly little kitten. Alexander's memory returned with a short flash.

_/ He saw the auburn haired man, now as a small boy playing with two kittens. He was there, too, playing with two sand coloured puppies. Boys and small animals had a merry time together They laughed and cuddled up together in a merry and friendly heap on the rushes on the stone floor. /_

"Oh my, you are much bigger than the kittens we used to play with as boys!" he exclaimed and gently patted and scratched the mountain lion, ruffling his big golden mane with his calloused hands. "I am so glad that you came! Now I am not alone any more!"

The lion roared and now a whole pack of mountain lions joined him, sitting down in a friendly circle around Alexander. When the evening came they cuddled up together, the lions guarding the King from all harm and danger.

In the morning Alexander woke up to a friendly tickling around his chins and neck. The lions were gone for their morning hunt. They had been replaced by a bunch of friendly vipers who gently tickled him with their cloven tongues.

King Alexander was not afraid of snakes and vipers. They had been with him from the cradle and on! Now he received another swift flashback.

_/ The red haired woman gently held on to him. She nursed him and sang sweet songs to him. Then she put him in a cradle on soft cushions and tucked him in with a warm, light blue blanket. She put a tiny snake into the cradle together with him. _

_"My little Dear One, here is Hypnos, your very own house snake. He will guard you when you sleep. No one will disturb you with HIM in the cradle!" /_

The flashback was gone, but the friendly snakes were still there. Alexander rose with them slithering around his feet. His stomach grumbled audibly. He was very hungry, and thirsty, too. He would have to attend to this very soon. Then the lions came back. They presented a small mountain goat, proudly placing it before his feet.

"Good cats, good cats, "Alexander commended them, patting their maned heads. "You know exactly what I wanted. Now I just need to find a spring with good water, too. Wine would have been better, but one cannot have everything..."

Suddenly he saw a big cloud of dust far away on the steppe. It quickly came closer, as if it was headed towards him.

"Something tells me that there is someone in that cloud that means no good to me!" he mused to himself. "I am glad that I have my dear animal friends around me."

**TBC**


	6. Chaos

Hello all,

Here comes the sixth entry of Shattered Memories. One truly feels sorry for *our* Hephaestion - and things will become worse before it all takes a turn for the better.

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy,

/ NorthernLight

**Tarsus 333 BC**

**Chaos**

"Alexander! ALEXANDER ! Where are you? "

Hephaestion felt as if he had been running around all over Camp forever and ever in his futile search for his friend and King. Alexander was nowhere to be found. Cleitus and the Guards followed him, but they could not find the King, either. Now all the Macedonians had realized that King Alexander was missing. All helped out, but their efforts was to no avail whatsoever.

King Alexander remained missing. No one could find him. Soon all Camp began to bustle with all kinds of dreadful speculations and rumours. Hephaestion heard them all. He was used to evil whispers. These were even worse.

"The King has lost his mind and wandered away!"

"The King has been abducted by the Persians! Soon they will ask a huge ransom from us!"

"No, they will not bother with a ransom. They will kill him on the spot!"

"The King is DEAD - and the Generals do not dare to tell us!"

This last statement was the worst of all. Hephaestion felt an ice cold, malicious dread clutch at his stomach. Then there was a burning sensation, followed by agonizing cramps. Now, when he most needed to be strong and alert his own body betrayed him in a most alarming fashion. He managed to stagger into the King's tent but then he collapsed into a heap of pain and agony.

_/ "I have always been able to create order out of chaos, "he thought before passing out, "but certainly not now!" / _

Amanda came up to him. She gently examined him, talking calmly and orderly to him.

"General Hephaestion, how are you? Not well at all, I can see."

"My stomach, it hurts something awful! The General Craterus must have managed to poison me," the auburn haired man on the floor mumbled, just semi conscious but still aware of his very worst detractor.

"No, I certainly don't think so, my General. You have not eaten or drunk a single thing all this day. You have just been running around looking for HIM ! I think that you are just over worked and exhausted. I will make some mild gruel laced with a calming concoction. Some rest will help you to become well again."

Amanda told Cleitus and the Guards to put Hephaestion to bed. Then she made the gruel and put some chamomile and valerian into it. She managed to rouse her dear and important patient and feed it to him. Soon Hephaestion slept calmly with Amanda at his bedside. She gently stroke his brow and talked to him.

"My Dear One, I wish that I could comfort you in a better manner, but I cannot. You need HIM at you side, We all do."

General Craterus came stomping into the tent.

"Where is the King? Where is Alexander? What have you done to him?", he roared and bellowed, pointing towards Hephaestion with his fist. "You all are incompetent and inattentive, especially HIM there. Alexander should not have been able to disappear from your care! And now he is asleep, to make things even worse!"

Amanda rose from her wicker chair, bravely brandishing an iron frying pan, shaking it towards the angry General.

"You big brute, get out of this tent immediately. You are disturbing my patient. The General Hephaestion is sick from worries for the King and from nasty assaults from the likes of you!"

Strangely, the tiny green eyed woman managed to compel the angry General to leave the tent. All Camp knew that Amanda was most able with her frying pan, not only for cooking.

Amanda sat down once more at Hephaestion's bedside.

"Men! MEN!"she called out loud. "It was easier to keep things in order when I was all alone in my Illyrian mountain cave. Why do men always make a mess of everything. I have tried to create order out of chaos ever since Granicos, and it becomes more difficult for every day that passes!"

Then she was interrupted by a baby's desperate cry for food and comfort. She turned to the cradle and picked up her son, putting him to her bosom. Little Cleitus grasped at her and greedily suckled all the milk there was. Her baby boy was just a few months old but he was big and thriving, already able to crawl around the tent doing all kinds of mischief.

"Oh, my little Dear One, I am so glad that I have you, even if you are a fine mess, you, too, "she said to the baby. "I hope that you will grow up to a world of peace and calm, not like this dreadful mess. Oh, I wish that King Alexander were back with us to take care of all the trouble he has taken us into!"

The little baby gave up a merry burp and fell asleep in her arms. At the same time a smile filled with love and reassurance came upon the face of the sleeping Hephaestion.

"See, just the mentioning of his Dear One manages to make him feel better, "Amanda mused. "Perhaps he is not so far away as we think..."

**TBC**


	7. Familiar Comfort

Hello, all,

Here comes the seventh entry of Shattered Memorires. It is more hopeful, but Hephaestion still has a very long time before his Golden One is back with him.

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy,

/ NorthernLight

***********************************************************************************************************************

**Familiar Comfort**

Hephaestion was sick and tired of it all. The constant worries and overload of work had finally taken its toll. He missed his Dear One so very badly. With Alexander at this side he could endure anything, even the worst of hardships and detractors. With Alexander away from Camp life had become very difficult, indeed.

He slept a drug induced sleep. Amandaís herbs were potent but they could not calm the severe worries, cramps and pains that tormented Hephaestion. He tossed to and fro in bed, groaning and moaning and clutching at his stomach. He was in agony and there seemed to be nothing that could relieve it.

Suddenly a strong but gentle hand was placed upon his troubled brow. Another hand was placed on his stomach, gently rubbing it and feeling so warm and truly Healing that all the cramps and aches instantly dissolved into thin air. A pair of compelling gray eyes were looking calmly and comforting at him. It was Alexander with His beautiful golden hair swirling like a lionís mane down his broad shoulders.

îRest easy, my Dear One. I so wish that I knew WHO you are!î

Hephaestion saw a strangely shaped mountain ridge behind Alexander, lit up by a sky filled with magnificent, brightly shining stars. A pack of roaring lions roamed over the mountainside, as if patrolling it for the Kingís safety.

"Alexander! I so wish that I knew WHERE you are!", he called out loud.

Then he woke up, feeling much refreshed and with regained vitality. Amanda sat at his bedside and she was happy to see him like this. The colour had returned to his cheeks, his auburn hair was glossy and shining again and his strength seemed much restored. He was no longer in pain as he rose from the bed.

îAmanda, I am so happy. I have seen Alexander in my dreams. He is well, but he seems to have lost his memory, îhe explained. îI have to go and look for him - immediately!î

Then Stefanos and Alexios came inside the Kingís tent.

"General Hephaestion! Bucephalus and Peritas and Pollux have escaped from Camp. The stable hands saw them running towards the northeast!"

"This sure is good news, "the auburn haired General answered with a smile. "Now we know in which direction we are to search for King Alexander!"

**Familiar Features**

Alexander lay under the star lit sky. Sleep escaped him, He was too worried over his lost memory and his strange surroundings. He shivered and one of the giant mountain lion came closer to his side and warmed him. At long last Alexander drifted away into a restless sleep. He tossed to and fro, finding that a cloud of sparkling stardust surrounded him. Suddenly it lifted him and allowed him to soar high up into the skies. He landed near a very fine tent which he immediately entered. An auburn haired man lay tossing to and fro in a troubled sleep. He was so very beautiful and familiar. Alexander wondered who he was. The familiar stranger seemed to be in much pain, on the verge of agony. He put one hand on his brow and the other on his stomach, wanting to help him and soothe his agonies. His hands became warm, almost glowing and he saw that the stranger was feeling better instantly, looking up at him with a warm and recognizing smile. His eyes were blue like the sky in spring. Alexander did not think that anyone could have such beautiful blue eyes. Still, those eyes, and all about this man was so very familiar.

_/ "Whoever can he be?, î he mused to himself. "I do not know him at all. Still, it is as if I have known him all of my life!" /  
><em>  
>"Alexander! I so wish that I knew where you are!", the handsome stranger called out loud.<p>

_/ "Oh, so now I know my own name, at least. Oh, no, NOOOOO, I do not want to be taken away from HIM!" /  
><em>  
>The stardust returned and lifted him, swiftly taking him away from the tent. Once more he was all alone in the wilderness, resting amongst a pack of ferocious mountain lions. He gently patted their manes, glad for their company.<p>

Now he knew his name, also that he had a true and caring friend somewhere in the world.

Alexander would do anything to find this friend and return to his side!

* * *

><p><strong>Familiar Fear<strong>

Darius, High King of Persia, proudly rode his chariot behind his shining horses, surrounded by his Immortals and the Peers of the Persian Court. He had seldom felt so high and mighty and secure.

He was out to capture Sikandar. The Macedonian upstart had been delivered into his hands. wandering all alone and defenseless in this desolate wilderness. Darius rubbed his hands in anticipation. Persepolis would cheer at the triumph when Sikandar was paraded before its inhabitants, before he was executed.

Persia would never have to fear Sikandar anymore.

Now Darius and the Persians saw a strange Light shimmer near the mountainside. They rode towards it, curiously watching.

There was a man in the Light - or was it actually a man? He had golden hair flowing down his shoulders like a lionís mane. He was dressed in a simple, white chiton with a golden rims. A whole pack of roaring and ferocious mountain lions guarded him faithfully. At his feet were a multitude of slithering, hissing vipers. He raised his hand in a commanding manner.

"My beloved animal friends, this man is my Enemy, "he told the lions and vipers. "You may do whatever you like to him and his minions!"

Darius saw the lions come running towards him and his mighty host. Their eyes were glowing in golden orange. Their maws were red, their fangs white and razor sharp and they looked very hungry and eager for a delicious Persian meal. Worse, the vipers came slithering with their cloven tongues hissing and their venomous fangs ready to bite.

The High King did the only right thing. He gave orders for an immediate retreat towards his Camp. Ice cold fear filled him and all the Persians.

_/ "This Sikandar is no ordinary human being, "he thought for himself. "Even the beasts of prey and the venomous vipers obey him and do his biddings. What chances do we Persians have against such a Formidable Foe ? " / _

* * *

><p><strong>Persian Prognostication<strong>

The Seer Shamash once more found himself prostrated before High King Darius. The King addressed him.

"You may rise, my Seer, and tell me the Truth that I already know myself. "

The Seer Shamash rose and bowed to his High King.

"Sire. I have Seen the Future. You cannot change it. Not even our Persian Gods can change it, îhe stated. îSikandar is irresistible! His Greek Gods has told him so, and it seems that they are stronger than our Persian Deities. When you meet him at the battlefield you will run away from him in the same manner as you did today."

High King Darius bowed his head, already feeling the bitterness of defeat and humiliation.

**Familiar Friends**

Alexander sat on a stone, gently patting the big leading lion on his mane and muzzle.

"Good cats, good cats. I am so glad that you managed to scare all those bad people away, "he commended his new animal friends. "I donít know what that haughty dark haired fellow in the chariot had against me. I have never seen or heard of him before!"

A viper slithered at Alexanderís foot. He gently patted it on its head, too.

"Yes, yes, you are good snakes, too, "he told them. "Perhaps you scared them more than I and the lions together. "

The sun shone and warmed him as he cooked his breakfast over a makeshift fire. Suddenly there were two enormous sand coloured dogs begging to share his meal. They were followed by a giant black stallion who came up and licked his hair and shoulders in a friendly manner. Alexander ruffled the dogsí manes in a welcoming manner. Then he embraced the black stallion.

"My Dear Ones, you seem to know me very well, but I do not know you, î he told them with fond feelings. îYou are all most welcome to share my humble abode. "

**TBC**

***********************************************************************************************************************


	8. Setting Out

Hello all,

Here comes part eight of Shattered Memories. In this Hephaestion is setting out to find his Golden One. There are some persistent obstacles, though.

All the best wishes, Wishing you a lovely weekend,

/ NorthernLight

**Preludes To Setting Out**

Hephaestion was most eager to set out to find Alexander. He packed his gear with great anticipation, bringing food and water, also his weapons and a satchel with Healing herbs that Amanda had prepared for him. He stood at Castor's side, talking to the auburn maned warhorse.

"My dear and faithful friend, you must know where Alexander is, "he stated. "You and Bucephalus are inseparable. You will take me to him, and to Alexander! "

His equine friend nodded eagerly and stomped his great hoof so that the ground shook under it. Castor was a calm and prudent stallion but when it really mattered his temper was as brave and fiery as his coal black Companion Bucephalus. He had seen the black stallion escape from his boundaries at the Royal stable, to the great dismay to all the stable hands. Castor himself had wanted to follow his friend, but he stayed behind for the sake of his Dear Master. Now all was well. He and his Dear Master would soon set out looking for Alexander and Bucephalus.

Suddenly hoarse and rough voices were heard, accompanied by thunderous stomping.

"No, Craterus, you cannot say such things! The General Hephaestion is the most reliable man in the whole Army!, "Cleitus roared.

"He would never do anything to harm King Alexander!, "Ptolemy bellowed.

"He is the one who keeps us all in order and sanity !, "Perdiccas explained.

Then they were all around him, crowding him, overwhelming him with questions and worries. One towered over the rest of them, bellowing higher and more belligerent than the worst of enemies.

**Abuse And Retaliation**

It was the General Craterus! As always he was up to something nasty towards Hephaestion. Now he was worse than usual. He grasped Hephaestion at the nape of his neck, pulling his glossy auburn tresses, causing his opponent much pain and embarrassment.

"You, YOU! It is your fault, all of this. You have managed to spirit King Alexander away to some remote and strange place so that you can grasp the High Command for yourself!"

Hephaestion managed to escape the humiliating and painful assault. He took some steps away from his giant opponent who stood there with some of his auburn tresses shaking in his fist. He was so very angry that he lost his usual ability of calm and diplomatic speech. A roaring red rage filled him. He remembered all the abuse that he had taken from Craterus and his other detractors all these many years. It angered him beyond entreating. He let all of his anger go into his right arm and hand, forming into a mighty fist. Then, he aimed it at the General Craterus. The effect was most astounding. The giant General fell stricken to the ground as a clubbed oxen. All others looked on with astonishment.

"Well, my gentlemen. Is there someone else who has something to say against me?"

"No, General Hephaestion. These accusations are quite preposterous, "they all said. "King Alexander has given you the High Command during his time of illness. This also appeals when he is absent. We all agree with this."

"Then we can concentrate on finding King Alexander. I will ride out to search for him. Cleitus, Stefanos and Alexios will accompany me, together with the Royal Guards. I have good hope to find our King in a few days time, "he stated with great optimism. " Ptolemy and Perdiccas will have a joint Command back her in Camp when I am gone."

**Setting Out In Earnest**

Once more Hephaestion was at Castor's side. Now that the big war stallion was fully equipped. He mounted and rod out, followed by Cleitus, Stefanos and Alexios. The Royal Guard rode after them. All Camp cheered and wished them good luck with their important mission.

Long after they were gone Amanda stood looking after them and the dust from their galloping horses. She held little baby Cleitus in her arms. They both had tears in their eyes.

"Oh, my little Dear One, I so wish that your father were home with us again, and King Alexander back with him!"

A warm and comforting hand was put on her shoulder.

"Amanda, don't you worry so. The General Hephaestion will be back in no time with King Alexander at his side, and then things will be back to normal again. "

It was Thais, Ptolemy's beautiful mistress. She followed Amanda back to her tent, staying with her for some time until the Healer and her baby was as calm as possible during the unusual and worrying circumstances.

Hephaestion rode over the plains, letting Castor have free reins. The shining auburn stallion sniffed the air, swiftly choosing a path towards a looming mountain range. His Dear Master gently patted his mane and neck.

"Good horse, good horse, "he said with great satisfaction. "You sure seem to know your way. I hope that Alexander will bee with us soon!"

**TBC**


	9. Abuse And Reconciliation

Hello all,

Here is part nine of Shattered Memories. In this Alexander has another flashback that reminds him of recent events. It seems that he is a most difficult patient.

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy,

/ NorthernLight

Abuse And Reconciliation

Alexander lay calmly and securely resting amongst all his faithful animals. At first Bucephalus and the dogs were a bit wary about the pack of lions but they all soon became good friends. Even the vipers slithered around them, hissing in a friendly manner. The big black stallion circled around the premises, guarding them all most vigilantly. Sometimes he snorted warily but since all was calm he came near to his Dear Master. He stood and nuzzled him, blowing into his ears and ruffling his golden mane with his soft muzzle. Peritas and Pollux instantly released him. The faithful dogs made their rounds, keeping a close and prudent watch.

Their Dear Master had been behaving very strangely of late. He was friendly and appreciating, but Bucephalus and the dogs found it scary that Alexander did not recognize them at all these days. They also longed to be back at Camp together with all their animal and human friends. They found it very strange that their Dear Master should be all alone out here in the wilderness.

Alexander drifted away into a deep sleep. Soon another Dream came to him. He was once more in the fine tent. Now he was bed ridden, tucked into a blue blanket adorned by a strange but beautiful pattern with golden sixteen ray stars. He knew that he had been very ill of late. He had been tormented by chills and ague, his stomach hurt with cramps and aches and he had been almost burning up from a dangerous fever. The beautiful man from his other dream sat at his bedside, beside himself from worries. Alexander could remember this man helping him out when he was violently sick, holding him over a basin, or helping him to his chamber pot innumerable times.

Now he was feeling a little better. He was resting calmly in his bed. The fever had almost broken and his stomach did not hurt as badly as before. Perhaps he was at long last regaining his health and strength.

Alexander knew that there was an important Mission waiting for him. It had something to do with the Bad Man coming for him on his golden chariot. This man was a horrible threat to him and his Dear Ones.

Now an older man came to his bedside. He must have been a doctor or Healer. He gave Alexander a close and thorough examination. Afterwards he shook his head, looking serious and afraid at the same time.

"Alexander. You are not mending as you should, "he stated. "You are still feverish and the illness lingers in your body. I am sorry to say that I must give you another dose of the white hellebore concoction. It will not be pleasant. "

"I know that, doctor Philip, but I do not want any more of your foul remedies! They are far worse than this illness that I suffer!"

"Alexander! You know that you MUST do as I say. You will not recover from this fever on your own."

Deep inside Alexander knew that the good doctor was right and that he ought to obey. He did not feel like it, though. He knew that it was the medicine that caused his nausea, vomiting and purging and he was sick and tired of all that!

When the doctor came with the medicine bowl he rose from the bed and tried to push him away. The doctor seemed to know the danger and he jumped to the side before he could be pushed. He swiftly ran outside, carefully holding on to the medicine bowl and its precious contents.

"Talk to him, Hephaestion! Please!", the doctor begged before he left the tent. "You are the only one he might listen to when he is in one of these moods!"

Now the auburn haired man came up to Alexander when he stood in the midst of the tent, his legs trembling and threatening to give way under him. His friend put an arm around his waist and took his hand.

"Alexander. You are not well, "he gently told him. "You must take doctor Philip's medicine. This illness must have its course and you will feel worse before you are fully restored. I promise that I will be there for you, helping you through the worst. "

"NO! I do NOT want more of this foul concoction. It just makes me feel worse! You all are bullying me. You cannot force me!" , he determinedly stated.

He pushed his friend away so violently that he fell backwards, sprawling on a soft blue rug. Then he stamped the floor so violently that the ground shook. His fit of anger made him shake and tremble himself. The dogs started barking and the guards came looking at what was amiss. They stayed outside the door. Everyone seemed to be afraid for him, everyone except the auburn haired man. He rose from the floor and came up to him once more, holding his arm and supporting his trembling frame.

"Alexander! Now you are behaving like a spoilt child! You MUST take your medicine. I will give it to you, even if I have to force it down your throat!"

He was quite magnificent in his rage. His glossy auburn hair shone and sparkled, his blue eyes blazed like the sea in tempest and his face was white from anger and worry.

Alexander could not resist him. He let himself be taken to the bed and once again became wrapped into the blue blanket. He was dizzy and nauseous from his angry exertions. Now he let the auburn haired man feed him the bitter concoction. He drank with great reluctance, but still he drank it all down.

Hephaestion prudently fetched the basin and chamber pot and put them at close range near the bed. Then he nodded at the good doctor and settled down at the bedside.

_/ "This must be a very close and good friend, "Alexander mused. "I know that I have a very bad temper when I am thwarted. He is very brave to dare to go against me and force me to do something that I do not want. I will sure make it up to him when I am at his side once more!" /_

Bucephalus nuzzled him, worried over his fitful moaning and groaning. The black stallion at long last managed to calm and cajole him into a calm and sound sleep once more.

The star lit sky vaulted like a velvet dome over the golden haired man and his faithful animal friends. All were calm but still vigilantly watched him.

All were eagerly waiting for Alexander to regain his memories and sanity.

TBC


	10. Alluring Sights

Hello all,

Here is a short entry, but it will take the tale much further along. Explanations will come in the update. My apologies for the cliffhanger.

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy,

/ NorthernLight

Persian Mess - Persian Wishes

The Persian Court was in a great mess and turmoil these days. King Darius was in a very bad mood and it was most easy to meet with his disapproval. Shamash knew the reason for his displeasure, also the ultimate Remedy.

The wise Seer went to the Temple once more. He made the Prostration before the statue of Ahura Mazda.

"Wise Lord, Persia is in great danger. My Lord, the High King dare not approach you again, not after his recent dreadful failure, "the Chaldean told the God of Light in a trembling voice, filled with veneration and anticipation. "You must help us again. Do something to keep Sikandar away from us - permanently!"

A bright golden light shone from the statue of Ahura Mazda. Then the Seer heard a Voice in his head.

_/ "I will grant you one more wish - since you are a faithful friend and subject to your High King. He is not worthy of such devotion - but Persia needs my help. Sikandar is a formidable foe. It will not be easy to keep him away..." /_

Shamash looked up from his Prostration. He was filled with fear and amazement.

Now the statue of the Lord of Light was gone!

Alluring Sight - Alluring Man

She wanted a man - very badly. She needed children, strong and healthy children with a strong, brave and beautiful father.

She had never found anyone worthy of her and her cause.

Now she thought that her prayers had been heard. There was a golden haired stranger in her domain. He was the most beautiful man she had ever set her eyes upon. He seemed to be very strong and brave since he had a pride of lions as a Guard. They shielded and obeyed him all day and night. Also, he talked with a nest of vipers and he was not afraid of them at all. Recently, a magnificent war horse, black like a thundercloud and with an equally fierce temper had joined him. There were two sand coloured dogs, too.

She had always loved animals. This man must be someone extraordinary.

Her ardent prayers had been heard at long last.

Alexander looked up. It was dusk and the sun set in a fiery blaze in the west. Now came a very beautiful golden haired woman from the mountainside. She led a fine white mare, saddled with a fine sheep fleece. The mare whinnied to Bucephalus. The black stallion looked at Alexander, then at the mare. He stayed for some time, but then he could not resist the lovely mare.

Alexander followed his war horse. He found the woman quite irresistible and he wanted to know her better.

_/ "This is NOT right. This is NOT right," a persistent Voice told him in the backwaters of his confused mind. "This is NOT right!" /_

Discouraging Sight

Hephaestion had at long last found the strange mountain formation that he had seen in his dreams. It was exactly as in the precognitive dream. Castor had found the scent and trace of Bucephalus, his dear friend, and he had not erred a bit from the path to the mountainside.

Now they were there. Hephaestion dismounted together with Cleitus, Stefanos and Alexios.

They saw a campsite. A fire had burned and been put out. Some food had been cooked and there were only a heap of bones left. A flock of hissing vipers slithered around the site.

Alexander's white chiton lay in a heap near the fireside. A trail of horse's hoof prints lead into the mountain range.

There was no trace of Alexander whatsoever.

Hephaestion felt himself fill with despair to the brim. Then he urged on Castor.

"Alexander is not here - but he has been. Let us find him. He cannot be far away from us now!"

TBC


	11. Unresolved Sensual Tension

****Hello all,

Shattered Memories is back after some delay. I plan for this chapter and then the Conclusion in part twelve, to have the story ready in good time before Christmas.

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy,

/ NorthernLight

**Shattered Memories. Part Eleven**

**Unresolved Sensual Tension**

The God of Light had met with great difficulties regarding his Persian subjects these days. Their wishes were almost impossible to grant. He was very disappointed with them. Their Enemy appeared to have much more resources and skills.

Sikandar was irresistible. Even without Memory, friends and Companions he had been able to defeat the Persians. He had a certain way with animals, this Macedonian King. They all loved him and would do anything to protect him. Even wild lions and venomous vipers were his to command.

The God of Light knew the hearts of all Men, even of those who did not pray to him.

He knew that there was something that Alexander never had experienced, something that could bind him - forever.

The Love of a strong, beautiful and devoted Woman.

Thalestris had been an Amazon Queen for a very long time. She was still young, strong and beautiful and she had all that she wanted, true and devoted friends and subjects, fine milk white mares and a comfortable home in the Amazon village.

All that was good and well - but these days Queen Thalestris wanted a child of her own, also. The father of this child would have to be a very special Man. Soon, it would be too late for her to conceive.

Queen Thalestris had now found this very man. He was beautiful, strong and Golden, more than anything she had ever wanted or imagined. He had a certain way with animals and horses, too. She especially admired his way of handling a whole pride of lions and a den of vipers, making them protect him and do his biddings. She was especially impressed by his coal black stallion. Her milk white mares would like him, too.

Queen Thalestris would do anything to get what she wanted from this Golden One. .

Hephaestion longed for his beautiful Golden One. He had been so very close to finding Alexander, then he had met with bitter disappointment. Now his longings were almost burning him up. His heart beat at such a fast pace that he was afraid that it would burst. His whole body was filled with heat from unresolved ardour.

He could not manage without Alexander, not for an hour, not even for a minute! He needed him so very badly, to handle the difficulties at Camp, to have protection against his many detractors and to lead them all to future glory and Victory.

Most of all he needed Alexander as a friend and Loved One.

Now he had to make additional plans. He turned to his faithful horse.

"Castor, you must help me with a most important task!, "he urgently asked the chestnut coloured stallion. "Can you smell out Alexander and Bucephalus for me? They have been here recently, they cannot be far away."

Castor eagerly nodded. He had already felt the familiar scents of his dear equine friend and his Rider. His nostrils flared and he eagerly ran deep into the mountain range. He was so eager with his galloping that Hephaestion could barely remain on his broad muscular back. Cleitus and the Guards followed. They rode deep into the mountains, all until they found a hidden Valley. There were small huts in a well arranged cluster, surrounding a bigger house, finely adorned. Five mile white mares stood outside, enjoying an enormous heap of fragrant hay. A black stallion stood amongst them. He seemed to have an enamoured conversation with them all.

It was Bucephalus! Alexander could not be far away now!

Hephaestion jumped off Castor's back, leaving his faithful war horse to his happy reunion with Bucephalus. Both stallions whinnied in a friendly manner. They nuzzled each other with joy and happiness and they almost tried to embrace. Then they turned to the milk white mares. All horses befriended one another, talking, nuzzling and eating the fragrant hay.

Hephaestion grasped the door handle and ran inside the finely adorned house. He barely noticed the determined and heavily armoured women who tried to keep him outside.

"You cannot go in there! Our Queen Thalestris is not to be disturbed, "they adamantly told him.

Hephaestion did not listen. He ran inside with great strides, shaking the fierce Amazon warriors away from him as easily as he would have swept some persistent gnats away. The house was fine and well equipped. There seemed to be no one inside. Then, he heard muffled sounds of some most violent proceedings.

They came from a hidden chamber deep inside the house. There was an enormous and comfortable bed, decked with fine furs and warming red woolen blankets.

Alexander was there, fondly embracing a strong and muscular golden haired woman. She held on to him for dear life, with both arms, hands and legs. It seemed as if she would never want to let him go.

Hephaestion felt a red rage fill him. He had rode so far away, searched over almost all of Asia for his Golden One, just to find him enjoying himself with - a WOMAN!

Hephaestion reached out for his Golden One...

Alexander was satisfied with his life in the wilderness. It strangely reminded him of another time, a time that had been one of the happiest in his whole life.

There was someone missing. His animal friends were good company, they were true, faithful and devoted.

All the same, Alexander felt that he needed another man at his side. His longings were deep and strong. When he closed his eyes he could almost see his Dear One with his shining auburn hair and beautiful blue eyes.

Now he was with this beautiful and insisting woman. She had taken him to her finely adorned house in the middle of her friendly village. There was warmth and protection, rich foods - and the most warming and welcoming embraces.

Alexander was having a very good time. Still he was not satidfied. Somthing told him deep in his heart of hearts:

/ "This is NOT right. This is NOT right, "a persistent Voice told him in the backwaters of his confused mind. "This is NOT right!" /

Alexander succumbed to the golden haired woman's strong and grasping embrace. He could not resist her. She was holding on to him for dear life, telling him about a never ending love and friendship, and more, of the fine children he would give her.

Suddenly there was a strong hand grasping him at the nape of his neck.

**TBC**


	12. Switches

Hello all,

Here is the update to Shattered Memories. I promised it to be the Conclusion, but my Muses wanted something more with this tale. Hephaestion has found his Golden One at long last, but will Alexander remember him and want to leave his new found home and his passionate Amazon Queen?

All the best wishes, read and enjoy,

/ NorthernLight

***********************************************************************************************************************

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for all your kind and thorough work on my behalf, also for our long friendship on the 'net. You sure make my tales a far better read.

Shattered Memories, Part Twelwe

Jealous Switch

Megaira was the very special friend of Queen Thalestris. She was a fierce Amazon Warrior and her feelings were always fierce and violent. These days her jealousy was burning her up from within. She knew that her beloved Queen needed a man to have the children that she longed for and wanted so very badly. Megaira still found that her Queen's possession with this exceedingly strong and beautiful golden haired man simply was not right.

Megaira wanted things to turn back to usual again.

Hephaestion had been Alexander's very special friend for a very long time. Some people said that they were destined to be together. He knew that Alexander had to marry, to have a Queen to give him children. This golden haired Amazon was way beyond all that he had imagined regarding Alexander's future Bride.

There was only one good thing with this dreadful and embarrassing situation. Alexander seemed to have regained all his health and vitality, and he was miraculously cured from his recent and serious illness.

There was something so very wrong with this violent possession. This woman was far too strong for his Golden One. Hephaestion feared that she would crush him with her fierce embrace.

Hephaestion wanted Alexander back again. He would do anything to achieve this!

Confusing Switch

Alexander found himself embraced by the strong arms of his beautiful. golden haired Amazon. He was drowning in a sea of overwhelming pleasure. Then he was grasped by a very strong hand and sucked into another, even warmer and more ardent embrace. There were no words, no reproach, just the warmest Love and Friendship in the world.

Alexander looked up into the most beautiful, sea blue eyes he had ever seen. Then he buried himself in a flaming, auburn hair mane. It was soft and sweet smelling, filling him with fond and loving Memories. He knew that this was his Friend, Helper and Companion, the One he was intended for.

"You! You came for me," he stated, his voice trembling with deep emotion. "But, who are you? It seems as if I have known you all of my life, still I do not even know your name!"

"Hephaestion! I am Hephaestion, Alexander! Don't you know? I am your dearest friend!"

Alexander looked at him for a very long time.

"Yes, I know you now. But - who am I?"

Hephaestion looked at his Golden One with the greatest confusion.

"You! You are Alexander. My friend and King, my Golden One! You belong to me, and to Macedon!"

"Macedon? Whatever is that?"

Suddenly Hephaestion was filled with ice cold fear. Alexander looked very well and he seemed to be in the very best of health. Bodily there was nothing wrong with him - but his Mind and Memories seemed to be totally lost. He held on to his Golden One for dear life and took him in a very strong grasp, shaking him violently, as if that fierce treatment could restore Alexander to sanity.

"Alexander! Whatever is the matter with you? Have you lost your mind?"

Reluctant Switch

Queen Thalestris wanted this Golden Man as her very own. She loved him with the most possessive strength and ardour. She wanted his children, well knowing that they would be strong and beautiful.

Not one of her faithful Amazons would dare to take him from her.

Suddenly, in the midst of the most fierce passion Queen Thalestris had ever experienced, her wonderful Golden One was stolen from her hot and ardent embrace. She looked up, seeing him in the arms of another man. This man held on to the Golden One in a most possesive manner.

It seemed as if he would never let him go again. It seemed as if the both of them were meant for each other, to be together for ever and ever more.

Queen Thalestris was not sure if it was an ordinary man. He was so very beautiful, the image of Strength and Determination. His eyes were blazing blue like the sea in storm, his hair was flaming auburn and he was tall and muscular, looking like a young God.

/ OH, it is a pity that I cannot have both of them at my side," the Amazon Queen thought to herself. /

She was a woman of action so she quickly rose from her bed of furs, wrapped herself in a wolf fur and brandished her sharp sword.

"Let go of him," she called out loud. "He is MINE! "

Hephaeastion did not understand the language of the fierce golden haired woman. Her intentions were more easier to understand. He brandished his own sword, stamped his foot violently and roared at her.

"NO, he is MINE! We have been together since we were young boys and I will not let you steal him from me! I do not want to make war with a woman, but you, my *dear*, seem like a most worthy opponent!"

They went for each other, crossing their swords so forcibly that there was a veritable shower of sparks around them.

Suddenly, a Golden lightning came between them.

"Stop fighting, you two! I am my own man! I may not know who I am or what my name is, but one thing I know," Alexander stated with great determination. "I belong to HIM, and he belongs to me! That will NEVER change!"

Hephaestion and Thalestris took a step away from each other, still glaring with possessive jealousy.

Divine Switch

Now there was another golden lightning amongst them all. It was a Man, but not of any ordinary origin. He was dressed in white and gold, tall, calm and determined.

It was the God of Light.

Ahura Mazda put his hand on Alexander's brow.

"I did something WRONG when I stole away your Memories," he stated. "They are now completely restored to you. "

Alexander was immersed in a golden glow. He instantly felt his mind and Memories restored to him and he looked with thankfulness to the God of Light. Then he embraced Hephaestion so fiercely that the True Steadfast Friend thought that he would never be released.

Ahura Mazda smiled with satisfaction before he put his hand on the golden haired head of Queen Thalestris.

"I did something WRONG when I filled you with passion for this man and King who belongs to another," he stated. "I now take this passion away. Something tells me that you already have what you wanted from him."

The Amazon Queen looked down at her slender and muscular waist. She was engulfed in a golden glow, calm, strong and beautiful. Megaira came up to her and gave her a fond embrace.

"My Queen, you are mine once more. All things are as they should be," she said.

No one saw it, but there were tears in the eyes of the fierce Amazon warrior.

Castor and Bucephalus reluctantly said ther farewells to the five milk white mares. Their Riders and Dear Masters came and mounted them. Then Alexander and Hephaestion rode away, straight into the fiery, red and golden sunset.

The Macedonians eagerly waited for them.

They needed their King and his General.

The Plains of Issus waited for them. Trembling in the Persian Camp, King Darius and his subjects waited, too.

TBC

***********************************************************************************************************************Hello all,

Here is the update to Shattered Memories. I promised it to be the Conclusion, but my Muses wanted something more with this tale. Hephaestion has found his Golden One at long last, but will Alexander remember him and want to leave his new found home and his passionate Amazon Queen?

All the best wishes, read and enjoy,

/ NorthernLight

***********************************************************************************************************************

Beta: Denise. Many thanks for all your kind and thorough work on my behalf, also for our long friendship on the 'net. You sure make my tales a far better read.

Shattered Memories, Part Twelwe

Jealous Switch

Megaira was the very special friend of Queen Thalestris. She was a fierce Amazon Warrior and her feelings were always fierce and violent. These days her jealousy was burning her up from within. She knew that her beloved Queen needed a man to have the children that she longed for and wanted so very badly. Megaira still found that her Queen's possession with this exceedingly strong and beautiful golden haired man simply was not right.

Megaira wanted things to turn back to usual again.

Hephaestion had been Alexander's very special friend for a very long time. Some people said that they were destined to be together. He knew that Alexander had to marry, to have a Queen to give him children. This golden haired Amazon was way beyond all that he had imagined regarding Alexander's future Bride.

There was only one good thing with this dreadful and embarrassing situation. Alexander seemed to have regained all his health and vitality, and he was miraculously cured from his recent and serious illness.

There was something so very wrong with this violent possession. This woman was far too strong for his Golden One. Hephaestion feared that she would crush him with her fierce embrace.

Hephaestion wanted Alexander back again. He would do anything to achieve this!

Confusing Switch

Alexander found himself embraced by the strong arms of his beautiful. golden haired Amazon. He was drowning in a sea of overwhelming pleasure. Then he was grasped by a very strong hand and sucked into another, even warmer and more ardent embrace. There were no words, no reproach, just the warmest Love and Friendship in the world.

Alexander looked up into the most beautiful, sea blue eyes he had ever seen. Then he buried himself in a flaming, auburn hair mane. It was soft and sweet smelling, filling him with fond and loving Memories. He knew that this was his Friend, Helper and Companion, the One he was intended for.

"You! You came for me," he stated, his voice trembling with deep emotion. "But, who are you? It seems as if I have known you all of my life, still I do not even know your name!"

"Hephaestion! I am Hephaestion, Alexander! Don't you know? I am your dearest friend!"

Alexander looked at him for a very long time.

"Yes, I know you now. But - who am I?"

Hephaestion looked at his Golden One with the greatest confusion.

"You! You are Alexander. My friend and King, my Golden One! You belong to me, and to Macedon!"

"Macedon? Whatever is that?"

Suddenly Hephaestion was filled with ice cold fear. Alexander looked very well and he seemed to be in the very best of health. Bodily there was nothing wrong with him - but his Mind and Memories seemed to be totally lost. He held on to his Golden One for dear life and took him in a very strong grasp, shaking him violently, as if that fierce treatment could restore Alexander to sanity.

"Alexander! Whatever is the matter with you? Have you lost your mind?"

Reluctant Switch

Queen Thalestris wanted this Golden Man as her very own. She loved him with the most possessive strength and ardour. She wanted his children, well knowing that they would be strong and beautiful.

Not one of her faithful Amazons would dare to take him from her.

Suddenly, in the midst of the most fierce passion Queen Thalestris had ever experienced, her wonderful Golden One was stolen from her hot and ardent embrace. She looked up, seeing him in the arms of another man. This man held on to the Golden One in a most possesive manner.

It seemed as if he would never let him go again. It seemed as if the both of them were meant for each other, to be together for ever and ever more.

Queen Thalestris was not sure if it was an ordinary man. He was so very beautiful, the image of Strength and Determination. His eyes were blazing blue like the sea in storm, his hair was flaming auburn and he was tall and muscular, looking like a young God.

/ OH, it is a pity that I cannot have both of them at my side," the Amazon Queen thought to herself. /

She was a woman of action so she quickly rose from her bed of furs, wrapped herself in a wolf fur and brandished her sharp sword.

"Let go of him," she called out loud. "He is MINE! "

Hephaeastion did not understand the language of the fierce golden haired woman. Her intentions were more easier to understand. He brandished his own sword, stamped his foot violently and roared at her.

"NO, he is MINE! We have been together since we were young boys and I will not let you steal him from me! I do not want to make war with a woman, but you, my *dear*, seem like a most worthy opponent!"

They went for each other, crossing their swords so forcibly that there was a veritable shower of sparks around them.

Suddenly, a Golden lightning came between them.

"Stop fighting, you two! I am my own man! I may not know who I am or what my name is, but one thing I know," Alexander stated with great determination. "I belong to HIM, and he belongs to me! That will NEVER change!"

Hephaestion and Thalestris took a step away from each other, still glaring with possessive jealousy.

Divine Switch

Now there was another golden lightning amongst them all. It was a Man, but not of any ordinary origin. He was dressed in white and gold, tall, calm and determined.

It was the God of Light.

Ahura Mazda put his hand on Alexander's brow.

"I did something WRONG when I stole away your Memories," he stated. "They are now completely restored to you. "

Alexander was immersed in a golden glow. He instantly felt his mind and Memories restored to him and he looked with thankfulness to the God of Light. Then he embraced Hephaestion so fiercely that the True Steadfast Friend thought that he would never be released.

Ahura Mazda smiled with satisfaction before he put his hand on the golden haired head of Queen Thalestris.

"I did something WRONG when I filled you with passion for this man and King who belongs to another," he stated. "I now take this passion away. Something tells me that you already have what you wanted from him."

The Amazon Queen looked down at her slender and muscular waist. She was engulfed in a golden glow, calm, strong and beautiful. Megaira came up to her and gave her a fond embrace.

"My Queen, you are mine once more. All things are as they should be," she said.

No one saw it, but there were tears in the eyes of the fierce Amazon warrior.

Castor and Bucephalus reluctantly said ther farewells to the five milk white mares. Their Riders and Dear Masters came and mounted them. Then Alexander and Hephaestion rode away, straight into the fiery, red and golden sunset.

The Macedonians eagerly waited for them.

They needed their King and his General.

The Plains of Issus waited for them. Trembling in the Persian Camp, King Darius and his subjects waited, too.

TBC

***********************************************************************************************************************


	13. Right Time, Right Place, Conclusion

Hello all,

Shattered Memories is back after a very long delay. The snow leopards at the Hindu Kush came in between, Craterus is in for a very dangerous surprise in this entry. I must warn for some rather explicit violence - but, IMO, it is justifiable.

All the best wishes, Read and enjoy,

/ NorthernLight

**Shattered Memories, Part 13, Conclusion**

**Tarsus, 333 BC**

**Anguished Switch**

Amanda was feeling very worried these days. She did not know where Cleitus and the Guards were and she missed her family and all the men in her life. They were out on an important mission. Hephaestion needed his Golden One and all Army needed to have King Alexander back. There were sinister rumours about King Darius marching against them with an army of one million men, a formidable force and a Formidable Foe.

Amanda was very afraid of what the future might bring. She had seen much in her dreams, but it was all a mix of weapons, violence and a blood red haze all over her troubled mind. Strangely, all the dreams finished with two lovely twin babies smiling and joyfully kicking about in her lap.

Thais had tried to cheer her up. She had given her a beautiful rose colored dress and himation. Amanda liked it and she had it on every day, even now when she was out picking medicinal herbs in a basket. Little baby Cleitus was with her, crawling in the fragrant grass, eagerly trying to pick flowers and herbs to help his mother.

Sometimes he even picked the right ones.

**Alluring Switch**

Craterus was also feeling very worried these days. He had heard the dire news that High King Darius was marching against them with an army of one million men. The Macedonians were well organized and fierce warriors but he was not sure if they were up to defeating such an overwhelming enemy. He had also thought that things would become very easy for him with Hephaestion away from Camp.

Instead all his worries had become worse. All missed Hephaestion when he was gone. All praised him for his courage and stability, also for his excellent ability to create order out of chaos.

Craterus did not possess that very special ability. He was a good General and organizer, but he lacked the magic touch that made all things turn smoothly around when Hephaestion was in charge.

Sometimes even HE missed Hephaestion.

Now he was wandering around Camp. seeing to all the things that needed to be taken care of. Despite all his worries and pressing assignments he sorely needed some time for himself, some relaxation and diversion from all his worries. The meadows at the side of Camp beckoned to him. He liked the fragrant flowers and their lush green beauty, even if he did not admit this weakness even to himself.

There was a most alluring fair hareid woman all alone on the meadow. She was dressed in a beautiful rose coloured dress and himation and she picked flowers and herbs in a big basket.

The dress with its tempting rose colour signalled that she was one of the Camp followers, one of the hetairas who would be glad to keep him company for a while.

Craterus decided to act at once. He went behind the alluring woman and put his arms around her slender waist. Then he moved his hands upwards, cupping her bosom. He found that she was strangely hard and sinewy, not at all like the hetairas he usually favoured. Her breasts were small and bouncing, as if they were strongly protesting against his handling of them.

The beautiful woman wriggled in his grasp, starting to scream out loud for help. There was also suddenly a baby howling in sheer outrage at his feet. The little one seemed most determined to defend his Mother.

Craterus started to realize that he had made a terrible mistake.

**Dangerous Surprise**

Amanda was having such a good time picking flowers and herbs in the meadows away from Camp. It was her favourite assignment. She loved Mother Nature and her blessings, especially the medicinal flowers and herbs that helped her in her Healing work. Little baby Cleituswas with her and he was most helpful. Amanda though that he was a most clever child, big and bouncing and learning more for every day. She had told him much about her Healing herbs and matters and he prudently listened to his doting mother.

Sometimes Amanda even thought that he remembered what she had told him.

Suddenly a dark cloud fell over her. Two enormous arms were put around her and then two hot and eager, big hands grasped her breasts, cupping them in an ignominious manner. A hot breath puffed at the nape of her neck.

Amanda could not believe her senses. All Camp knew that she was a skilled Healer, also that she was General Cleitus' woman. No one, NO ONE would dare to assault her.

She turned her head and saw straight into the face of General Craterus. Then she started to scream for help. She did certainly not intend to meekly submit to this outrage. Camp was a dangerous place and she always brought her sturdy frying pan with her. Now she grasped for it and managed to wriggle out of the eager grasp of the giant General.

"You! YOU! You big brute! How do you dare to try to do this to me!, "she screamed at him in a violent rage. "I will NOT become your whore, not now, not ever!"

Amanda jumped and put her agile feet and legs to work so that she was able to overcome her much bigger and taller adversary. Then she raised her hands and let her frying pan dance a merry jig on the head of the giant General. Craterus felt as if the sky had fallen upon him. He fell to the ground as a clubbed oxen. Amanda continued to batter him with her frying pan, screaming her outrage at him.

"You! You are the cause of all trouble and dissent here around. All that backtalking and intrigue against Hephaestion! You ought to be ashamed of yourself!, "she chastised the giant General. "And now you cannot keep yourself in proper order. Why in Earth's name would you want to assault the King's Healer?"

Craterus did not find the words to explain himself. He succumbed to her violent beating, feeling his senses go numb and his conscience leave him. When he passed out he silently thought:

_/ "It was that damned rose coloured dress of hers that set me off. No decent woman ever goes dressed like that, and certainly not the King's Healer! " / _

Little baby Cleitus helped his mother. He pummeled the attacker with his tiny fists and he even sank his new milk teeth into his calf.

Little baby Cleitus was as strong as his father. Everyone knew it. When he grew older everyone would also realize that he was as clever as his mother.

**Joyful Surprise**

Now there was a cheering sound all over Camp. King Alexander and the General Hephaestion came riding in from the plains of Tarsus, followed by Cleitus and the Guards. King Alexander looked completely restored to his usual and formidable self, dressed in shining armourand a royal red cloak. His golden hair glowed like a halo around his head. His gray eyes were filled with vitality and shine and he held the reins of Bucephalus, in total control of the giant black war stallion.

That was of course only as it seemed. Bucephalus was the one in charge, allowing his dear Rider to have his ways with him.

All the soldiers and camp followers cheered. People started to pick fragrant flowers and throw like a colorful cascade over the King and his faithful followers. Then the Companions and Generals came, they too cheering. All was well now when the King had returned from his long and strange absence.

They missed one of their faithful friends in the cheering crowd around them.

Amanda was not there !

Then they heard screaming and angry yelling from one of the meadows. They quickly rode over to the wrathful sound.

They came upon a most upsetting sight.

The General Craterus lay prone on the ground, his face in a tuft of bitterly fragrant wormwood. Amanda was jumping up and down, violently pummeling him with her frying pan. Little Baby Cleitus was also pummeling him with his tiny fists, when he did not bite into his heels and calves with his sharp, all new milk teeth.

At first they could not recognize the Royal Healer. She was finely adorned in a rose coloured dress and himation, now somewhatdishevelled.

"Amanda! What on Earth's name are you doing to General Craterus?, "Alexander asked her with great curiosity. "And - who ever made that rose coloured dress for you? It is most becoming - but you simply do not look like your usual self!"

The Royal Healer stopped her pummeling and looked up at her King, assuming a respectful but defying stance.

"Oh, King Alexander! You are back, at long last, and Hephaestion and all my men with you! I am so happy to see you all, "she answered him with great joy. "This horrible big brute tried to have his way with me out here in the meadow, interrupting my important work with collecting Healing herbs. I just gave him what he deserved."

Now General Cleitus grasped General Craterus, lifted him from the ground and shook him violently.

"Craterus! What on Earth's name made you assault MY woman in this manner?"

The giant General regained consciousness, looking at the illustrious company surrounding him.

"Cleitus! You are back, and the fortunately the King is with you. Even HE is back, "he stated with some regret as he saw Hephaestion. "I sure did not mean to assault your woman or the King's Healer - but what can a man do when she goes dressed like that! I mistook her for ahetaira. "

"Thais gave me this lovely dress to cheer me up, "Amanda adamantly stated. "I intend to wear it again. I think that I like it - even if it has gotten me some unwanted attraction."

She gave the giant General a determined look. Craterus blushed and scraped his big feet together.

"My apologies, Healer. I will not repeat this terrible mistake, "he adamantly told her. "If you were not such a skilled Healer I would be proud to have you in my Company. You are quite a fighter. Not many could take on an opponent much bigger than herself with such results."

Now little baby Cleitus wanted attention. He rose on his sturdy little legs and took some stumbling steps towards his father.

"Daddy!, "he adamantly said.

The General Cleitus proudly picked him up and gave him a big hug.

"My dear son, you are a most precocious child, "he said. "Not many take their first steps and say their first words at the same time!"

Then he warmly embraced Amanda. He had a loving family, a good King and all the Macedonian Army around him.

Now all things were set right again.

It was a day filled with joyful surprises- and an evening filled with celebration and a most sumptuous Royal Banquet. For a while they all managed to forget all their worries.

Distantly, from fhe far East High King Darius and the Persian Army advanced against them all.

**Right Time, Right Place**

**The Plains Of Issus, 333 BC**

Once there was a great and famous battle at the plains of Issus. Two Kings met with their armies. One was the High King of Persia, the other the King of Macedon.

It was the right time and the right place for this tremendous fight.

When the battle was over the King of Macedon had won a great victory. He would soon become High King of Persia, too.

**The End**


End file.
